反射虹 Hanshakō
by pokecharmer007
Summary: After her death, a girl was given a second chance in life. What better way to spend it when you're in the KHR world? Another KHR fic! I'm bursting with ideas after reading a few fics so here's my second one! TsunaXOC!
1. Chapter 1: Second Chances

Chapter 1: Second Chances

* * *

><p>A young girl sighed as she walked down a street in a neighborhood. Music boomed into her ears from her headphone, tuning out the noises outside of her world. Her turquoise eyes stared blankly ahead, hands clutched onto her messenger bag strap strapped across her chest. Another normal yet horrible day had passed by; her table had been vandalized with words like "Freak!", "Die, Bitch!" or "You don't belong here! Get out!", her locker had been ransacked with some of her books and notes soaked with water, she was almost hit in the face by a basketball, and got sneered at by her classmates.<p>

Yep, just your typical day…for her, that is.

It has been like this since she first started Middle school; the kids would talk bad about her odd hair and eye color, her great IQ, and also how she never spoke to anyone before…at least no more than 3 words. So everyone branded her as a freak and nerd because majority of her time is spent in having her nose in a book, no matter if it's a textbook or novels. She couldn't help it; she was technically a shy person and she doesn't talk that much with strangers and it didn't help with her shyness that her classmates didn't try to socialize with her.

It also didn't help that she came from a very rough family; her parents always argue with each other over petty little things, everything was fine in her childhood but as years passed, things changed drastically and who did they blame their misfortune on? That's right, her. She got the brutal end of their beatings that left her with huge bruises, cuts and (once) a black eye whenever she went to school. Nobody was even the slightest worried about her injuries, instead they laughed at her, saying she deserved it because she was a total freak. Maybe that's why her parents preferred her older brother over her.

Her older brother was perfect…literally. A total drop-dead gorgeous hunk with perfect marks, the top of the whole college, the captain of the baseball team and a professional pianist. He was also kind and caring towards anybody but a complete oblivious person as well since he doesn't know when a girl **actually** wanted to confess to him…only to be **unintentionally** shot down.

He's also the only caring person in her family. Whenever he came back from school early and saw her in her battered state, he'll automatically become a mother-hen and fussed over her. But due to exams and practice, she rarely saw him at home since she spent the rest of her time locked in her room, away from her parent's brutal beatings and their mushy compliments to her brother. It's not like she hates her brother, it's just she hates how her parents fusses over her brother instead of her since she's the youngest in the household, at the age of 14 while her brother is 20.

She sighed again when she reached the cross-junction. She waited for the red-man to be green before checking for any cars since the junction is famous for many car accidents ranging from cars to Lorries to vans and motorbikes. She was halfway through the pedestrian when a car suddenly appeared right out of nowhere and all she remembered was screams and a crash before her world became black.

* * *

><p>She blinked. Again. And again. But the scene in front of her didn't change. She remembered that she was struck hard in the chest by a car that had apparently sped over the speed limit and didn't brake in time when she was crossing the road. She thought she would be seeing her dead body on the ground but no…<p>

All she saw was an endless white void. She had walked for a while but the white just kept going on and on. She sighed and gave up, sitting down at some random spot with her knees to her chest. With no one in sight…or apparently, nothing in sight, she felt weird and uncomfortable. Sure, she's used to being alone but at least there are people around her. She looked down at her clothes; a light-blue short-sleeved top with dark-green mid-thigh shorts and a sleeveless jacket over it. At first, she thought she was dreaming but seeing the dirt marks and the slight torn on her top, it says otherwise. Without anything to do, she let her mind wander; her family…her parents wouldn't care, only her brother will…her school, nobody will care either since they might be happy that she's dead so they wouldn't see her 'ugly' face again.

It wasn't long before she noticed a door in front of her. Raising a brow since she was sure it wasn't there before, she walked towards it and turned the knob. When it opened, a bright light blinded her. She instantly shielded her eyes, only to open them up when she heard…birds chirping?

Looking around her surroundings, she found herself in a huge garden with a pavilion not far from where she stood so she first walked there. When she got closer, she gaped at the size of the pavilion; it's actually big enough to be an outdoor hall or something. Intrigued at the size, her back hit onto something hard and turned to find a bird bath placed the in the middle of the huge pavilion.

"What's this doing here?" she asked before peering into the water. A girl with long platinum-blonde hair and turquoise eyes stared back at her. She stared at the girl for quite some time before the waters rippled and the girl in the water was no more. In her stead was a scene of her body, bloodied and people crowded around her. An ambulance took her away to a hospital but she was already long gone.

"_Doctor, how is she? How is my little sister?" her brother asked after the doctors performed the necessary operations to bring her back to life._

"…_I'm sorry. We tried everything, but I'm sad to say…your sister is already long gone."_

_She could see her brother, Andante, was shocked at the news and had slumped back down to his seat. The doctor consoled him before leaving him to his pity. Andante wiped the tears away before getting out his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before the person on the other line picked up._

"_Andante, sweetie! Where are you?" the sickly sweet voice of her mother spoke. Andante gritted his teeth before spilling the news of her death. You would have expected her mother to be shock and have a breakdown, right? Nope. "I see. So when are you coming back for dinner?" was her reply._

_Andante's bright-blue eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously and ended the call. He glared at the phone before sweeping his hand over his chocolate-brown tresses. He thought his- their own mother would at least be shocked about her death but that was false hope. He had known all along their parents never cared for his little sister. He had wanted to take her away from that dreaded prison called home so she could live a happy and peaceful life. All that went downhill because of her sudden death._

_She was his everything; her smile, her laugh, even her presence was that of a rainbow in the bright-blue sky…beautiful, colorful and so full of life. Yet, it was obscured by clouds and storms of her miserable school life and parents. And he would never see the rainbow again, no matter how much rain and sun he gave. The rainbow had been obscured over by the mist so the brilliance wouldn't shine through._

"_I'm sorry, Aria…I couldn't protect you…" Andante whispered as waterfalls of tears streamed down from his eyes as he looked up to the room she was warded in. her name on the single name plate._

_Arisawa Aria._

"…Nii-san." Aria held back her tears as she stifled her sobs. The water rippled again; this time, it showed a young boy who was being picked on every time. Timid, skittish and cowardly are what she describe him to be. It was then she felt a wave of nostalgia. She felt she had seen this boy before but…where?

"Where did I see him before?" cracking her brain and into her memory bank, she skimmed through her memories until one thought came to mind. She had remembered the anime she loved to watch and had watched every episode and read every manga over and over again. "Oh! I knew I saw him before! Katekyō Hitman Reborn!"

"That's correct." A voice spoke. She turned to find a woman dressed in white with silvery-white hair and electric-blue eyes. "I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, Arisawa Aria."

"Um, yeah. Pleased to meet you too…" she trailed off.

"Aria."

"Yes?"

"No, as in my name is Aria as well." The woman said with a smile. Aria was surprised. "But my name means "Wind" while yours is "a beautiful melody". Am I correct?"

"Um, yeah. My mom loves music so she named me and my brother after music." She has no idea how she could be so…friendly with a woman who had appeared out of nowhere and had the same name but different meaning. Maybe it's the aura she emitted that told her she doesn't mean harm.

"It is a wonderful name." the woman said. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions forming in your head, am I correct?"

"Yes, why am I here? I did die, right? So shouldn't I go to either heaven…or maybe hell?"

"Goodness me, why would you want to go to hell?"

"Um…I must have done something bad that my parents changed so drastically after my childhood?"

"I see. To answer your questions: Yes, you did die and no, you aren't going to hell as you did many good deeds." The woman Aria gestured her to sit at the chairs that had appeared with a table so she sat and let the woman to continue. "As for going to heaven, I'm afraid that can't be possible."

"Why?"

"We have seen how your life turned from good to bad and worse. For such a pure soul, you didn't deserve this kind of life so my Lord, God, decided to give you a second chance. He had wanted to give you that chance when you die of old age but it seems that car crash was unexpected but a good chance for you to live happily again."

"The Fates sure have a cruel sense of humor…" Aria mumbled.

"Yes, the Fates have a way to change people's fates to their liking. It's the only 'fun' thing for them, anyways."

"So I was given a second chance to live again." The woman Aria nodded. "Does that mean I have to relive my whole childhood again? This time, better?" she shook her head which confused her.

"You'll be living in another life, Aria. That was the point on showing you the young boy in the fountain."

Aria turned to the fountain where she saw the boy face-planting himself in front of the whole class before a thought came to her. "You mean…" Woman Aria nodded. "No way! This is so surreal! I always dreamt about how it would be in my favorite anime!"

"Ah, but it isn't actually an anime. That boy is as real as you and me. It's just that he's in another dimension." Woman Aria explained.

"So the anime is like a real person's life? Wow. I hope mind wasn't. It would be super boring." Aria sheepishly scratched her cheek. "But wait, so I get to have a loving family and have a normal life like a teenager?"

"Not exactly. You'll just have to see for yourself. It's faster that way, and don't worry since I'll coming with you." Woman Aria said.

"Really?"

"I am, after all, your guardian angel."

Before she could ask any more question, she felt as if the floor beneath her had disappeared. She looked down and found herself standing over a black hole that she was certain was not there before. She looked towards Woman Aria who had sprouted wings and wrapped her arms around the Girl Aria.

"Hold on tight!" she did as told and gripped onto the woman's dress as they were pulled down into the hole.


	2. Chapter 2: Tarocco

Chapter 2: The Tarocco Famiglia

* * *

><p>As the darkness of her unconscious mind started to fade, Aria could feel the back of her head thudding with a dull throb painfully. She could hear the voices of two people speaking over her for some strange reason as well.<p>

"_Pensi che lei sta bene?_" a female voice spoke.

"_Non vedo lesioni. E il suo angelo custode la sua protetta e quindi penso che va bene._" A male voice replied.

Hearing the voices and her throbbing slowly ceasing, she stirred a bit before slowly opening her eyes. At first, blurry but later, they start to focus and she could see two faces staring at her.

"_Oh, guarda! Si sta svegliando!_" the female happily exclaimed in Italian.

"_Va tutto bene?_" the male asked her as she sat up from the ground.

Aria stared confusingly at them. Now her eyes had focused, she had a better look at the two; the girl is like 4 years older than her with light-pink hair and bright-blue eyes, wearing a creamy-pink dress with a blue cardigan over it. The boy is about the same age as the pinkette with midnight-blue hair and forest-green eyes, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, a dark-blue vest over it and jeans.

"_Forse è muto?_" the pinkette said, seeing she didn't reply to the boy's question.

"_Non guardate me. Io non so la lingua dei segni._"

"Cut it out, you two." A third voice spoke and they turned to find an older male standing a few feet away from them. He has shaggy dark-brown hair and slate-gray eyes, wearing a simple red shirt and jeans. "I don't think she understands Italian, am I correct?" he turned to Aria.

"Um, yeah." she replied softly.

"And I'm sure you have a lot of question you want answering but first, let's get you to your room. You must be very tired." The older male said as he carried Aria up. Aria wanted to struggle since she's in the presence of strangers but felt tired and lethargic for some reason. "That's the side-effect when transporting from the Afterlife to the living world takes a toll on you."

She nodded and stopped her struggle when she noticed something that made her turquoise eyes widened up. "…why are my legs so short?"

* * *

><p>To say she was shock was an understatement; she was downright freaked out when she found out that she had reverted back in age. Currently, the three strangers, who had introduced themselves as Tsuki, Ignis and Ryo, are explaining everything to her.<p>

"A mission?" Aria asked as she sat on the comfy yet huge sofa in a huge castle-like home.

"Yes, some of us might be given missions from God to complete. Like for example; Ignis has been given the mission to support the Chiavarone Famiglia's 10th boss which is still on going." Ryo explained while pointing to the young male. "And Tsuki has been given to task to support the 9th Vongola Boss." He pointed to the pinkette. Aria perked at the name Vongola and Chiavarone before glancing at the two.

"Well, 'support' isn't an appropriate word, Ryo. It was more of 'taking care of the kind grandfatherly boss'." Tsuki giggled.

"At least you got to take care of an elderly grandfather; I have to take care of the blockhead of a boss. He's utterly useless without his men." Ignis mumbled, rubbing his left cheek where Aria noticed a Band-Aid on it.

"So you have to act like some guardian angel or something?" Aria asked.

"Yep."

"I see. And what about you, Ryo?" Aria asked, turning to the oldest male.

"Me? I wasn't given any task. Except maybe to make sure these two keep out of trouble." Ryo ruffled both Tsuki's and Ignis's hairs, only to have a grunt and a squeal of protest. "Now then, Aria was it?" she nodded. "Were you given any missions from God?"

Aria was about to answer when a piece of paper appeared in front of her. She looked up to find…Aria. Kind of confusing, though.

"She has." Angel Aria said, handing the paper over to Ryo. The older male scanned through the contents before whistling impressed.

"Wow. Now this is something."

"What? What is it, Ryo?" Tsuki asked, reading the paper before gasping and in the blink of an eye, crushed the youngest girl in a tight embrace. "Oh my stars! This is so surreal! We get to see each other more often!"

Aria tried to pry the pinkette off her before turning back to the oldest male. "So what did it say?"

"It seems God gave you an interesting mission. Says here that you have to protect the future 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"…come again? I have to what?" Aria exclaimed.

"In simple terms, you'll be protecting a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ignis simply said.

"Wait! Wait ! Wait! This is all too sudden! I mean; sure, I can deal with that but unless you've forgotten, I've been reverted back 6 years in age! And Tsuna is practically 14!"

"Technically, he's now actually 8 years old." Tsuki said. "When we're given missions, we're reverted back in age if our charges are…in the sense, younger than our original age."

"It still doesn't make any sense." Aria said. "I understand that Tsuna is now 8 years old but why do I have to revert in age?"

"Ah," Tsuki winked at her. "But **YOU** need to learn and train for your mission. This isn't like on television where you just hang around with your charge and give him good advice. And you aren't automatically granted awesome god-mode powers either; you have to earn your strength like the rest of the normal people around us."

"Ok, that makes sense. In other words, I'll be using my 6 years to train so I can better protect Tsuna instead of my current self, right?" they nodded. "At least that's a good thing. I know I attended self-defense classes but in this world, those assassins could remove my head cleanly from my neck in the blink of an eye."

"And we'll be helping you, along with the rest of the Tarocco Famiglia." Ryo said.

"Tarocco?"

"We're a sort of family or Famiglia as they say in Italy. We're part of the mafia, but at the same time, we're in a completely different class of our own. Since things tend to revolve around the mafia in this world, it makes sense to be involved with them, right?" Aria nodded slowly.

"Uh... how big is the Tarocco family?"

"Not that big; so far, there are only eighty of us, including you. We don't accept outsiders, since, you know...?"

Well, it **would** probably be hard to explain that you're actually from another world. Also, that you died in that world and were now in this one because you were given a second chance in life.

"But size does not matter. We maybe one of the smallest Famiglia in this world but we're also one of the most influential." Tsuki said as her bright-blue eyes glimmered. "Others tend to suck up to us a lot in hopes that we'll do special favors for them."

"Do we have any allies?" Aria asked. "Or do we treat everyone as equals and aren't aligned with anyone in particular?"

"We're well acquainted with the Vongola and the Giglio Nero." Ignis mused. "But those are the only Famiglia I can think of. There's a Russian Famiglia name that escapes me, though."

"I'm not surprised since those two are the most well-known and the most influential in Italy."

"It's not that." Ryo shook his head before looking at Aria seriously. "It's because one of us happened to be the 'Guardian Angel' of the first Vongola boss, though he had his hands full with Vongola Primo's right hand man as well."

"The Tarocco Famiglia has been around that long?" Aria asked.

"Probably longer. We didn't become a 'Famiglia' till after one of them had to start watching the Vongola Primo."

"And get this! The one who had been watching over Vongola Primo became his Guardian as well! Isn't that cool?" Tsuki giggled. Aria just gave her a deadpanned look and an anime sweat-drop.

"Yeah…cool." She dragged, causing the pinkette to pout and whine. "Anyways, there's something that's been bugging me since." She then turned to Angel Aria who was floating behind her throughout the whole conversation. "What are you?"

"As I said, I am your guardian angel." Angel Aria said. "We're each assigned to protect and guide a particular person, and I've been assigned to you when you were given a second chance in life."

"I see." Aria then turned back to the three sitting across her. "So I assume you guys have guardian angels as well?" they nodded and out appeared three angels.

One is a female and a complete contrast of Tsuki, in both looks and personality. This angel has pastel-green hair in twin buns and maroon-purple eyes, wearing a long dark-blue dress with a crescent-moon clip. Her wings, instead of the usual white, were of a midnight-blue.

The other is a male has shaggy fiery-red hair and eyes, wearing an orange shirt with a red vest and pants. His wings are made of real fire since she could feel the heat from them.

The last one is also a female and has wavy light-brown hair and forest-green eyes, wearing a simple green and white dress with a flower crown decorated at the top of her head and her white wings are entwined with rose vines.

"Aria, I would like you to meet my acquaintances; Diana, Fuego and Flora." Angel Aria introduced, gesturing to each respective one.

"N-Nice to meet you." Aria awkwardly greeted. She jumped in surprise when the redhead suddenly grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hey, nice to meet ya! You must be the newcomer, Aria Arisawa, right? Well now, when I heard that my gal was assigned to a human girl named Aria, I didn't believe them until now!" the redhead said in some sort of western accent.

"U-Um, t-thanks! I guess!" spluttered Aria since she couldn't talk normally because of her hand being shaken up and down in a fast motion.

"Oh please, Fuego." the pastel-green haired spoke as she floated by. "I know Aria have a better taste in guys. He wouldn't go out with a hot-headed brute like you."

"Now, now, you two." Flora then floated in between the two before they could start an argument. "We shouldn't fight in front of our new arrival. I'm sure she must be exhausted after today." She then turned to Angel Aria. "Aria, would you mind if you could bring Young Aria here to her room?" said angel nodded and led the young girl up to her room.

* * *

><p>Tucking the girl in, Angel Aria sat by her side as the young girl slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Say, Aria."

"Yes?"

"So much things happened to me today; I've got into and accident and died, was given a second chance to live again, then was sent to the KHR world, got into a mafia family, found out I was reverted back 6 years in age and was given a mission to protect Tsuna." Aria mumbled. "At first, I thought all of these were just a dream and that I'll wake up to find myself back in my room in Los Angeles where I'll relive the same old routine every day."

"Do you still believe it's all a dream?"

"No, it's definitely real. After that throbbing headache and the sudden handshake from Fuego, I realized all the things that had happened to me are real…and I'm a little scared."

Angel Aria smiled sadly at the drowsy girl before lying down beside the young girl, wrapping her arms around her small body with her hand patting the top of her head and her back. "Do not be, for I'll always be by your side."

"Thank…you…Aria…" the young girl finally closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

"Sweet dreams, Aria."


	3. Chapter 3: From Italy to Namimori

Chapter 3: From Italy to Namimori

* * *

><p>"Clothes."<p>

"Check."

"Weapons."

"Check."

"Toiletries."

"Check."

"Cards."

"Check."

"Passport."

"Check."

"Air flight tickets."

"Check."

"Necklace."

"Double check."

Angel Aria nodded as she ticked the last item on the clipboard before it disappeared. She looked towards the 14 years old girl who was pulling her luggage bag before puffing a strand of hair away from her turquoise eyes. Her charge had grown into a fine teenager; her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair had grown down to her waist with a bunch tied into twin pigtails at the sides of her head. Her height shot up from 3' 11 to 6' 4. Her chest has developed quite well so she wouldn't be considered a flat hill. All in all, she has become quite the looker.

"We have everything all packed up, Aria." Angel Aria said. "It's a good thing Agatha gave me this checklist, in case we forgotten something."

"Geez and I told them that I'll be alright. They don't have to spoon-feed me every time. I can take care of myself and I have you, Aria." The teen girl grumbled.

"That's their way of showing how much they cared and worried about you since you're the youngest in the family."

"Third youngest, Aria. You've forgotten about the twins." Aria said as she wheeled her luggage down the stairs and into the huge hallway with Angel Aria following suit. As she reached the large living room, she was immediately tackled by two green blurs. "Oomph!" she grunted as she landed on her butt before looking down at the ones responsible for the sudden tackle.

Two young boys of 10; both have teal-green hairs and steel-gray eyes. But they have their differences like one has messy hair and laidback-like eyes while the other has neat, straighten hair and sharp-looking eyes. The twins' eyes were wet with tears as they hugged Aria.

"Ok, you two. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come and visit from time to time. And maybe you can come visit me too."

"B-But…I don't want Aria-nee to go!" the messy haired boy cried.

"What if she got killed in an accident or something?" the other cried as well.

Aria rolled her eyes and shook her head, "please! With all the training Agatha and Ryo had put me through; I'll be hell as surprise if I were to die from a simple accident." She shivered at the thought of the two Spartan teachers for combat and weaponry training.

Ryo Parker is her combat training teacher and he had taught her the basics of punching, kicking and dodging. With her knowledge from the self-defense classes, Aria had improved in these three categories. It was only after then, that her training had been a whole lot like hell. There was a time where she was asked to run around the Tarocco Famiglia headquarters 5 times and that place is **HUGE**! She couldn't even move a muscle the next day. Another time was running her laps in the forest located beside the headquarters…at night where it'll be pitch-black. She lost count on how many times she had run into trees and stones and sometimes, fell into large creeks. But thanks to his training, Aria's body became tougher and could handle wounds that could be fatal to others. She could even see clearly in the darkest caves, thanks to the constant nightly running in the dark forest.

Agatha Armstrong is her weaponry training teacher and she's a lot worse than Ryo. She may appear a sweet, loving woman but on the battlefield, she changed into a fighting-crazed lunatic and she's deadly with firearms. Aria had trouble dodging her rain of bullets when she first started her training with her. And don't get me started on how Agatha used bazookas and missiles as well. It made Aria wonder how the training room managed to survive the whole ordeal. Sometimes, Agatha would start throwing knives and daggers at her at random moments so she's always on her toes whenever the woman is in the same room as her. But at least she's good at dodging and she had learnt how to fight using a katara.

"I should count myself lucky to be alive…" Aria mumbled as the twins got off her. She patted her dark-blue skirt and straightened her white off-the-shoulder top.

"Look out!" a voice shouted. They turned to find a flying flower vase coming towards them. Then, a thorny vine appeared from the floor and entwined itself around the vase, stopping it in mid-air. A tanned male with spiky snow-white hair and golden-yellow eyes, wearing a muscle shirt and jeans, came running into the living room. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Aztec." Aria replied, her turquoise eyes glowing an emerald-green as she took the vase from the vine and gave it to the tall male. "Is Maria having a tantrum again?"

"Yeah. She wanted some cookies but when I said no, she started her tantrum." Aztec sighed.

"I swear your guardian angel is worse than a 5 year old." Aria held her head as she shook it. She patted on the vine and it retracted back to the ground.

"Looks like you're starting to get the hang of your elemental powers." Aztec said as he ruffled her hair. "Guess those lessons finally paid off, huh?"

Aztec Fernandez is her teacher for magic. Aztec was a well-known magician when he was alive before he was shot dead in the heart from a jealous rival of his. Now, he's a real magician and I don't mean those that could pull rabbits out of a hat. I mean those hocus-pocus and spells that witches used. Most of the members in the family have magical powers unique to each of them. Most have powers over a certain element, powers over animals to communicate, powers over summoning, and powers over nature. Out of all of her teachers, Aztec is the kindest and gentlest of them since magic usually doesn't need her to do any physical training; she just have to have a sharper mind.

"Yeah, though I have to say; having magical powers sure is weird. It kind of makes me look like some magical heroine in some Shoujo manga." Aria grumbled.

"At least you're not holding those magic wands and undergo a transformation." Aztec said with a smile as he ruffled her already messy hair.

Aria rolled her eyes and looked around the living room, "So where's everyone, Aztec?"

The three males (one tanned teen and twin boys) gave her a smile and led her to the training room. Aztec gestured the girl to go in so she did and when she opened the door, she was surprised when confetti and party poppers exploded at her face. She yelped in surprise.

"SURPRISE!" voices shouted. Aria gaped at the room that was decorated from top to bottom with streamers, balloons and banners that says "Happy 6th Anniversary." Right smacked in the middle of the room, surrounded by at least 20 people, was a ten-tied tower cake.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Aria asked after snapping out of her stupor.

"Oh Aria dear, did you forget what day is it today?" one jet-blacked haired woman with violet eyes walked towards her.

"Lucy… Of course I know! Today is 20th March… Oh yeah! Today is the day where I first joined the family!" Aria smacked herself for her stupidity on forgetting that. "I guess I was so caught up with the training that I lost track of time."

"So today marks the 6th year you first joined the family, Ari-chi!" Tsuki hopped over. "and also your flight to Japan."

"6th year, huh? Time sure flies by quickly. Well, I have time to spare before my flight to Japan so might as well enjoy myself." Aria said as she went towards the tall cake.

* * *

><p>"…and be sure to call us if you need any help, alright sweetie?" Agatha fretted as she straightened Aria's hair out. "And make sure you eat three meals a day and also-" Aria anime-sweatdropped as the redhead woman fusses over her, considering this woman was the same one who had been trying to puncture her with her rain of bullets in her training sessions.<p>

"Alright, Agatha. That's enough." Ryo pulled her back before turning to Aria. "This is it, kiddo."

"Yeah." Aria then turned to her family…or the people who had wanted to come see her off; Tsuki, Ignis, Ran and Ren (the twin boys), Aztec and their guardian angels. "Thanks for everything, guys." She hefted her duffel bag since her luggage had been checked-in. "Well, wish me luck." She said with a smile before walking towards the airport.

An hour later, Aria is seen sitting inside the plane, looking out of the window from her window seat. She watched as the clouds drifted by quickly before the sun shined its brilliance through the clouds.

"Nervous?"

She turned to her guardian angel and shook her head. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone sitting beside her, or they'll think she's crazy since normal people couldn't see her guardian except for some individuals.

"Nope. I'm actually excited." She said before looking back to the window. "In my mind, things like "how will Namimori looked like in real life?", "Will I be able to fit in?" or "how will my life turn out?" wafted through that I can't wait for me to get to Namimori. Just what kind of adventure awaits me there?"

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Angel Aria said as the flight attendant announced their arrival.


	4. Chapter 4: Time will Tell

Chapter 4: Time will tell

* * *

><p>"Yawn~" Aria yawned as she walked down her neighborhood. 3 weeks has passed since she first touched Namimori and it was like in the anime; a peaceful yet lively city. She stretched her arms high to the sky before bringing them back down.<p>

"It was a good thing everyone helped chipped in to buy a house just for you, Aria." Angel Aria said as she floated beside her young teen charge.

"Yeah, considering the 'house'," she did the air inverted commas. "Should be called a freaking terrace. I mean, have you seen how large the house is? My old home wasn't as big as that and we're rich…not that I want to admit it."

"Well, I heard from Rosella that it was Hilary's idea since…you know."

"Oh yeah, I get the picture." Aria sighed.

Hilary Meyer is their strawberry blonde information gatherer and one of the best there is but the only thing she cares about other than the family is money and she love to strut it out so you should have an idea how the small Tarocco Famiglia have such a huge castle/house headquarters.

"At least she didn't hire me a chauffeur with a limo. I don't want to be like those snobby rich kids that pour their money out like water. Yeesh, how I hate those!"

Angel Aria giggled and looked ahead. "Oh, we're here."

The young teen looked up to find that they're almost to the school. "Huh, that was fast. I should thank Hilary for buying the closest, available house to school. Though I'm still not happy that she didn't actually choose a normal one for me."

When the young blonde entered the school premises, she immediately attracted a lot of attention; mainly from boys. She sighed again, wishing she didn't have to go through this again. She walked towards the class listing, ignoring the stares and scanned for her name.

_Fūun Aria – Class 1-A_

'Oh, looks like I'll be in the same class as Tsuna. That's good.' She thought, feeling relief. The name 'Fūun' is her alias so it'll be more realistic since she's actually half-Japanese, half-American and a good way to throw her old life away. Also, it goes well with her powers since it means 'Elements'.

"HHIIIEEE!" a squeal sounded.

'And speak of the devil, he's here.' Several of the students, including her, turned towards the squeal to find a spiky brown-haired boy on the ground being surrounded by boys. She could clearly see he's on the verge of crying as the boys made fun of him and lowered his self-esteem. 'Ok, I know how he's treated but this is ridiculous. I know it's my mission to support him but there is no way I'm going to face a bully of his caliber.' Aria was about to walk away when she heard another squeal. '…me and my kind nature.'

* * *

><p>Tsuna squealed again as the boy in the middle cracked his knuckles menacingly. He was just rushing to school so he could be early for once but had accidentally bumped into a group of boys and spilling a soda drink the middle one was holding onto his shirt.<p>

"Ready for some hell, pipsqueak? This'll teach you to dirty my shirt!" the middle one said before raising his fist. Tsuna frantically shielded himself when…

"Hey!" a voice shouted. The bullies, including Tsuna, turned towards the voice to find a blonde girl with turquoise eyes. Seeing she was wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform, they concluded she was their schoolmate. "Pick on somebody your own size! Can't you see you're scaring him?"

"And what's in it for you, Blondie?" the one on the right sneered. They didn't notice the sudden tick mark on the blonde's head. "If you don't want to get hurt, scram off." The bully then charged at her.

Tsuna panicked, "Look out!"

The blonde just stood there before side-stepping to the left at the last minute and the bully went passed her before face-planting. The boy then got up and attempted to punch her before he got a face-full of her school bag slammed flat into his face. He dropped to the ground with swirls as eyes and stars above his head. The blonde then turned to the other two and narrowed her eyes dangerously, "now will you leave him alone?" her voice sounded indifferent but it was laced with venom.

The bullies then ran away, grabbing their fallen friend and ran into the school building. Aria followed their movement with eagle eyes, making sure they didn't do anything funny before turning back to Tsuna who was cowering on the ground, attempting to stand up but couldn't. The next thing he saw was a hand being held out to him. He trailed up the hand to see the blonde girl.

"Nee, you alright?" she asked, her voice sounded worried.

He blinked at her, not comprehending that someone was nice enough to not only save him from the bullies but also help him. Much less a girl. He flushed a bright-red from embarrassment before grabbing the offered hand.

"H-Hai! I'm alright." He stammered as the girl pulled him up. Now that he's standing on his two legs, he noticed the blonde girl was at least 3 inches taller than him. "A-Ano, arigatou gozaimasu."

The girl smiled, "next time, be wary of what's in front of you." She said and walked away. Tsuna was, for the first time, happy that he came to this school; not only because his crush is in here but he felt his school year would be better.

* * *

><p>Aria was currently sitting inside her assigned classroom at the back row seat that's beside the window. She could hear the buzzing on how a foreigner had helped Dame-Tsuna from a group of bullies and showed a thing or two. It wouldn't surprise her that much. The only thing that she dreaded is to have a meeting with the tonfa-wielding carnivore of the disciplinary committee. The one who'll 'bite you to death' if you so ever disturb the so-called peace of Namimori.<p>

Hibari Kyoya.

Meeting him is definitely not in her to-do list so she tried avoiding anything to do with trouble. But somehow, trouble keeps finding her instead. She almost had her neck broken off from the prefect after she sort of told him off that her hair is her natural color. Let's just say the result wasn't that pleasant. She inwardly thanked Ryo and Agatha for her training as she repeatedly dodged and countered his strikes from his tonfa before the bell rang, and saved her from another almost fatal blow to her head.

'Note to self: watch out for tonfa-wielding prefects.' Aria mentally took note as the teacher came into class to start homeroom introduction.

She sighed again when Tsuna got tongue-twisted in his introduction and was laughed at by the majority of the class. She pitied him but if he's always been treated like this since young, it wouldn't be a surprise that he'll have some mess-ups from time to time.

"Alright; next, Fūun Aria?" the teacher called and she stood up.

"My name's Fūun Aria. I'm half-Japanese, half-American. I studied most of my time in America before I moved to Namimori, due to some…circumstances. That's all." Aria said before bowing, taking her seat again and looked out of the window.

"A-Alright… Next-" Aria had tuned everything out as she watched the outside world with her indifferent eyes. No matter if it's this life or her previous; she's still the same shy person she has always been so it wouldn't be any different now. Probably her treatment here will either be worse or better, she won't know but time will tell.

* * *

><p>Aria winced as she accidentally touched the cut on her cheek as she got herself up from the dirty ground. She checked over herself to see what other damages those seniors did to her; several cuts on her arms and legs, and a long gash on her cheek. Not to serious and nothing she couldn't take care of. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It's only been the second week of her school year and she's already in 'the most-wanted-to-bully-beside-Tsuna' list, not that it's surprising. Despite the fact she had been trained in combat, she's the type of person to not use violence unnecessarily. In fact, she doesn't use her skills against normal people, or risk the result of them having badly broken bones and maybe some surgical operation in use.<p>

"Are you alright, Aria?" Angel Aria asked worriedly as she floated down beside the teen.

"I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." She said before grabbing her bag and patted away the dust. She looked up to the sky to find it's already in the afternoon. "Wow. It's already this late. We better head home."

And so starts her long trek home from Namimori Middle School. She could feel the many stares o her because of her cuts but she didn't care as she focused her mind in getting home. Once inside her haven, she cleaned herself up before treating her wounds.

"Geez, only the second week and I've been targeted." Aria mumbled as she wrapped the bandage around her arm. "Guess it goes to show that Japanese don't take foreigners lightly."

"Should I inform the others?" Angel Aria asked.

"No need. Those boys won't live to see the next sunrise if they heard about this." Aria had patched herself up before getting ready to cook dinner. "But at least, things are looking up for Tsuna. He's starting to slightly gained confidence, but he's still 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"Thanks to your secret encouraging. But are you sure you don't want to be his friend? That'll make your mission a lot easier."

"Yeah, I know. But like I said, Aria; I'm going to do this bit by bit until Reborn gets here. Besides…I…don't know how to make friends." Aria bitterly said. "I never had one in my previous life so…" the teen became silent as she chopped the onions. Angel Aria nodded her head, not wanting to continue the conversation since she knows how hard it was for Aria in her previous life.

After dinner, she went straight up to her room and looked at the presents she had received from the party 5 weeks ago. She didn't have time to open them so she decided to do it now. She slowly unwrapped the presents and sorted them out.

Agatha had given her a pair of gold chunky bangles; Ryo's present is a pair of fingerless training gloves; Aztec's is a card holder that had the Tarocco Famiglia symbol on it; Ran and Ren gave her a card that had a tidal wave on it; Tsuki's is a white and blue off-the-shoulder Lolita dress; Ignis gave her an 'Ifrit Summon' card; Lucy gave her an angel hairpin while the others had chipped in to buy this house for her.

Aria's mouth broke into a smile before placing her deck of cards into the card holder, inserting the two new cards and strapped it around her waist with the belt it came with. She tried on the bangles and noticed a note was attached to it. She read the note and looked at the bangles before smiling again.

"Looks like I won't have to worry about not having a weapon anymore." Aria said as she hanged the dress in her wardrobe. "I better remember to thank them for these awesome presents!"

"I take it you want to try out your new weapon?" Angel Aria asked.

"Heck yeah!" Aria then bolted out of her room and into the basement which was her personal training room. She looked down at the bangles. "Let's see what these babies do!" she flicked her wrists and the bangles glowed a bright light to reveal them in another form. "Let the training begin!"


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Sushi

Chapter 5: Friends and Sushi

* * *

><p>"Aria-chan! What happened to you?" Aria turned to the person who asked her the question to find the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. She looked down at the bandages around her arms and legs from yesterday, adding with her new ones from her training before bluntly replying, "Slipped and fell down the stairs."<p>

"Are you secretly a clumsy person like Sawada over there?" Kyoko's friend, Hana, said pointing to said boy who jumped at that.

"No."

"Are you alright now, Aria-chan?" Kyoko asked.

Aria felt her eye twitched as pink sparkles appeared at the background which represent the naivety and innocence this girl has but that seriously creep her out. I mean, wouldn't you freak out when there's sparkles, of all things, appeared in the background out of the blue? The teen blonde even found it hard to lie or say 'no' to the girl when those golden orbs of hers reminded Aria of those cute children using the puppy-dog eyes.

"…Yes, I'm alright." She finally replied before turning away twitching at the sparkling girl. 'This is seriously freaking me out!'

* * *

><p>"A-Ano, F-Fūun-san?" a voice called to her. It was during break time and Aria decided to spend it in her classroom, reading a book while munching on a chocolate cornet when a voice called to her. She turned to find Tsuna which was surprising, considering they never spoken since the first day of school and the time where they were partnered up for a science project which helped Tsuna's confidence since he's partnered with a nice person, and the same one who helped him. It was also then that the class had a surprising revelation; it seems Aria was like a child prodigy since she came up with many ways and formulas for the project.<p>

"Hai?"

"U-Um, c-can I a-ask y-you s-some questions f-from c-class?" he stuttered, face flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I w-was having t-trouble u-understanding them." She looked at his hand to find a notebook. It seems he's trying hard so she could help him since it's her mission and her nature.

"…it's ok. Grab a seat." She motioned him to a chair. She could see relief written on his face as he grabbed a nearby chair and sat beside her table. Not long, a certain tall grinning spiked-haired classmate of theirs came by.

"Ah, Aria! Can I ask you-?" Yamamoto stopped when he noticed Tsuna. "Oh, I see you're teaching someone. My bad." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He's the only one who actually called her by her first name, even though they didn't talk much but she didn't mind since, other than her Famiglia, who else in her life called her by her name? She actually felt glad that someone at least acknowledged her.

"No, it's alright. I can teach you if you want. If it's ok with Sawada-san." She turned to the timid brunette.

"N-No, it's alright with m-me."

"Then it's settled. You can join us, Yamamoto-san."

The baseball fanatic grinned his usual grin and sat at the seat in front of Aria as she explained the formulas to them in the simplest way. Inside of Aria, she's actually very happy to at least have people wanting help from her so she did her best on helping them. She could feel a slight bond forming between the three of them and it began to grow as time passed.

Since then, Tsuna and Yamamoto had been asking Aria for help and sometimes, talked with one another…except for Tsuna since his stuttering problem is getting in the way and since he's not used to having company.

There's also another thing she noticed; she had known Yamamoto's popular with both girls and boys because of his friendly and carefree personality so she thought he had a lot of friends. But whenever she saw him interacting with her classmates, she could feel a barrier between them and him which is puzzling. Maybe he knows they want to get close to him because of his personality, his good-looks and his baseball talents, not because of who he is. Maybe that's why he's so focused in baseball. It felt different when he talked with her and Tsuna; she felt there was no barrier between them as they talked. I mean, Aria and Tsuna don't fawn over him because of his popularity but because he seems friendly and they got along fine.

* * *

><p>"Another day, another progress going well." Aria said as she walked down the streets to her neighborhood. Aria smiled as she happily reminisced the day; she had helped boosted Tsuna's confidence by a bit, got to slightly know Yamamoto, the bullies didn't bother her or Tsuna maybe because Yamamoto's always around them for some reason and always in perfect timing whenever she felt evil stares behind her back.<p>

"Seems like you're making good progress, Aria." Angel Aria said.

"I know! In no time, I'll whack that stutter problem Tsuna's having away for good!" Aria determinedly said.

"(giggle) Actually, I meant you." Aria turned towards her guardian with a raised brow. "You seem to be enjoying school more often than before."

"Maybe." Aria sheepishly scratched her cheek. "Before, I thought I wouldn't make any friends and was fine with it but now, I kind of regretted thinking that. I mean, I didn't know how fun it was being around friends…even though we didn't actually hung out that much. But I felt a bond had formed between us and I had this feeling it's going to grow with our inner circle of friends."

It was then her stomach grumbled loudly. "I'm hungry. Maybe I should go eat out instead." She said before walking in another direction. She then came across a sushi restaurant that seems familiar. She looked up at the sign which read 'Take-Sushi'. "No wonder it looks familiar." Nevertheless, she entered due to her noisy stomach.

"Welcome!" the man behind the counter greeted her. He gestured for her to take a seat in front of the bar where she could watch him prepare his meals while eating at the same time. "What'll you have, miss?"

"Um…salmon roe, please." She ordered. The man nodded and went to work. She watched Yamamoto's dad skillfully cut and mold the sushi into life. As he worked, the man chatted with her.

"Are you new around here?" the man asked as he placed the sushi on a wooden platter and handed it to her.

"Yeah. I recently moved here not too long ago." Aria answered as she broke her chopsticks into two, said 'Itadakimasu' and then ate her food. Her eyes perked up at the taste. "Wow. This is delicious. I've ate sushi back in America but it doesn't even come close to this one in taste."

"I bet you never tried sushi actually crafted by an authentic itamae in Japan."

"Is 'itamae' a term for a sushi chef?" Aria asked, not recognizing the term.

"Yup!"

"Well, in that case, no! Your sushi is very delicious, sir."

"Glad you like it! Help yourself with more."

"Don't mind if I do!" Aria said as she ordered more. She was so caught up in her eating that she didn't hear her name being called before a hand was on her shoulder did she noticed it.

"Hey, Aria!" she turned to see Yamamoto, sweaty and holding onto a baseball bat so it's not that hard to figure out where he's been. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Yamamoto-san." Aria greeted, pretending to be surprised. "I'm eating dinner. What about you?"

"Hmm? I live here." He grinned again.

"I see. It's no wonder the name sounds sort of familiar."

"Really?" he laughed, making Aria to smile. Honestly speaking, it's hard to not smile around the happy-go-lucky baseball fanatic.

"Oi, Takeshi! Hurry up and change before greeting our customer!" the man scolded him.

"Hai, hai." He said before running upstairs. Aria watched him go before eating her sushi.

"…you know him?" Yamamoto's father asked.

"Yes, I'm his classmate. He comes by to me for help in his studies and sometimes, talked with me and another boy named Tsuna." Aria replied.

"I see… does he have any close friends?"

"…now that I think about it… not really. A lot of people sort of liked him but maybe because of his personality and talents."

"So, no change." His father sighed. "It was the same thing in elementary school. Other people were attracted by his laid back friendly nature but you couldn't exactly call them friends." He then turned to Aria. "Maybe you can help me change that."

"Why?" Aria asked, incredulously.

"These days, he had been talking about you and this lad named Tsuna, non-stop that I thought my eardrums might burst." Aria giggled at that. "But it seems like it's the first time Takeshi has talked about someone so fondly. He must have taken a shine on you two so I was hoping if you could…"

"Be his friends? I'll be glad to."

"Thank you."

At that time, Yamamoto came down and started chatting with Aria.

It seems her doubts were right; Yamamoto didn't actually have anyone he would call friends because the people around him were attracted to his looks and personality but unlike them, both Aria and Tsuna weren't so he felt even more easygoing and happy around them. After dinner, she bid the two Yamamoto farewells and went her merry way back to her haven.

On her way, she met up with Tsuna who's on the way back from the store. Since they both lived in the same neighborhood and lived 2 blocks apart, Aria decided to walk home with him.

"U-Um, thanks for helping me with the groceries, Fūun-san." Tsuna thanked.

"It's no big deal." Aria said. "And you can call me Aria, if you want, Sawada-san. Oh wait, there's a custom when addressing someone. Sorry, I'm still not used to your customs here."

"T-That's ok. You can call me 'Tsuna', if you want too…A-Aria-san." Tsuna scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Aria slightly smiled before her mouth reverted back to a line when they reached her…so-called house. Tsuna gapped at the size of it, his caramel-brown eyes widened at the sizes of dinner plates.

"Sorry, I never like admitting or showing that I'm rich." Aria anime-sweatdropped. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Y-Yeah. See you." He waved timidly before walking off. Aria watched his retreating back before entering her terrace home.

'Looks like this day keeps getting better and better. Wait until Reborn gets here and my life will be completely turn upside-down.'


	6. Chapter 6: Reborn!

Chapter 6: Reborn!

* * *

><p>Aria stretched herself as she walked down her neighborhood. She looked up to the sky and breathed in the fresh air. "Another day, another week passed by without a cinch." She mumbled. "I should get used to the normalcy around here. It's actually quite peaceful and relaxing."<p>

A quiet neighborhood under the beautiful bright-blue sky, the birds chirping their songs, people walking by doing their daily routine, the newspaper boy delivering the newspaper, and Tsuna in his boxes running towards her in lightning speed-

Wait! What?

She glanced over her shoulder to find said boy running towards her and passed her, leaving behind a cloud of dust in his midst. She could only stared at him in shock, blinking rapidly as she comprehended what had just happened before she broke into a smile.

"Looks like Reborn is in the country."

She ran towards the school gate to find Tsuna on the ground in his boxers. Looks like the captain of the kendo club went ahead to the school after punching the living daylights out of him, probably to catch after Kyoko. She sighed in pity and was about to approach him when an infant dressed in a black suit and a fedora hat appeared out of nowhere in front of Tsuna, forcing Aria to hide behind the wall. Reborn then explained the properties and functions of a dying will bullet to the now mortified boy.

Aria sighed in pity again. She has been doing a lot of sighing those few weeks. Wasn't there a proverb "sighing makes you shorter."? She grimaced when she heard the sound of Tsuna hitting the cement and practically jumped when the bell rang.

When Hibari came to tell Tsuna that classes had started, her heart practically stopped as she realized that there was no way she was going to be able to sneak around him to get to her classes.

Tsuna apologized to Hibari as he gathered his belongings that Reborn had brought for him via parachute and ran into the school to get dressed and face the leers of his classmates.

'Damn!' she inwardly cursed. 'Now how am I supposed to get to class?'

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice spoke.

She turned forward to the ground to find Reborn. Her eyes widened before checking at his previous spot and back to where he is now. 'What the-? How did he-?'

"Aren't you going to your class?" he said with a gleam in his obsidian eyes. Aria slightly jumped and paled at that look before nodding her head and ran out of her hiding place, ignoring the devil-prefect. She knows that look Reborn gave to her and she didn't like it, not one bit.

As she reached inside the building, she managed to find Tsuna frantically finding a place to dress up. "Tsuna-san." He turned to her as she grabbed his hand before dragging him to a secluded spot. "You should probably get dressed in here."

"B-but we're going to be late!" Tsuna stammered.

Aria anime-sweatdropped. "Are you telling me you want to go inside in nothing but your boxers? It's bad enough a bunch of people already saw you; they're probably spreading it around the school like wildfire."

Tsuna instantly paled at that and Aria turned around to give him some privacy. Once he's done, they went up to their classroom. On their way, Tsuna was slightly shaking. No doubt his classmates would start heaping taunts on him once they saw him. Aria smiled, stopped in her tracks and ruffled his hair which surprised him.

"They would think twice if they know what's good for them." she said as she continued on while grabbing his hand. "Besides, I'll be there for you." She said before looking ahead, not catching the slight tinge of pink on the brunette's cheeks.

"A-Arigato, A-Aria-san." Tsuna thanked.

"Douitashimastte."

Meanwhile, a certain infant Hitman was sitting on a tree nearby, watching Aria with interest. He smirked as he patted his chameleon partner on the head. "This will be interesting."

* * *

><p>"Doshiyo, Aria-chan?" Kyoko asked her as they walked towards the gym with the rest of the student body. It was during the afternoon break and Tsuna had been challenged by Mochida to a match. The problem is…the timid brunette was nowhere to be found. "Sawada-kun isn't here. Do you think he's ok?"<p>

Aria shook her head but had her suspicious so she excused herself and went back to the school. She ran around the hallways while looking out for a certain prefect till she found the said brunette running towards the boys' toilet. She managed to stop him in time by grabbing his arm.

"Tsuna-san, what're you doing here?" she asked as she released her grip.

"I'm running away! There's no way I can beat the captain of the kendo club! I'll get pulverize!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"…and show the whole world what a coward you are?" Aria implied with a raised brow. "Kyoko's worried about you since you didn't show up, and I don't mean she wants you to fight Mochida-Senpai. She's worried about your well-being, and you're going to show her what a true coward you really are?"

Tsuna was shocked at that and tilted his head down, "b-but-"

Aria sighed again, "Look, I know you're scared on facing Mochida-Senpai but you got to face him one way or another. Besides, I know you can beat him." Tsuna's head shot up in surprise. "Within you lies a hidden potential that's just dying to come out, you just have to believe you can. Who knows, Kyoko might see you in a different light than before." She winked, making Tsuna flushed in embarrassment. "Just remember what I said, Tsuna-san." She patted his shoulder before walking away, leaving Tsuna alone in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" Hana asked as Aria returned. The blonde nodded and assured he'll come, which he did. The match started and…let's just say Tsuna tried his best.<p>

Aria face-palmed as she watched Tsuna ran around avoiding Mochida's attacks as the Senpai tried to strike him. She looked around the hall, trying to find the infant Hitman but instead, found the referee. She knows that the referee is part of Mochida's gang so she had a little fun with him. Making sure everyone's occupied, her eyes slightly glowed an emerald-green. Then, a small vine appeared behind the referee and slapped him silly until he's unconscious. It's a good thing he's at the corner where no one suspects a thing. The vine then spread itself over the boy and took control of his limbs.

She smirked as the 'referee' took position and she waited for the right moment as she turned back to the match. Seeing how the match is going, she decided it was time. She turned to Kyoko and whispered something in her ear. The orange-haired girl seems surprised but Aria reassured her so she nodded.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" She yelled, shouting out her encouragement.

"You can do it, Tsuna-san!" Aria gave her own encouragement.

Mochida had been standing over Tsuna with his shinai (the wooden sword used in Kendo) raised over his head read to smash Tsuna with it when Kyoko and Aria said those words. The two of them turned towards them; disbelief on Mochida's face and surprise on Tsuna's. Not only had the School Idol cheered for Tsuna but the Beautiful Foreigner too.

There was a bang and Aria glanced up in the direction of where the sound had come from. Standing on the indoor balcony was the same baby she had encountered earlier. He was holding a rifle with a scope and he seemed satisfied with his work as Tsuna toppled over backwards. It's still a wonder to her how nobody heard the bang except her.

She smirked, 'perfect timing.'

"Reborn! I'll get a point no matter what it takes!"

'Yare, yare.' Aria thought with an anime-sweat drop as Tsuna proceeded to rip the Senpai's hair bit by bit. 'I better spare Mochida-Senpai the shame.' The 'referee' raised the red flag and, using a flower that acted like a speaker behind the 'referee', Aria projected a deep voice into the flower.

"Point! Red wins!"

There was silence and then cheers came from the other students and they voiced their amazement at Tsuna's win.

Aria smiled at her work as she watched Kyoko approached Tsuna. She decided to leave the two young teens alone and was about to walk away when she realized something. 'Oh, I forgot to release the referee.' Again, her eyes glowed and the vines holding up the boy retracted back to the ground and the boy slumped down to the ground. 'Gomene.' She turned back to the doors when she saw a flash of silver.

Gokudera Hayato.

'Looks like tomorrow will be a lively one.' She mused as she stepped outside but not before she was stopped by a squeaky voice.

"Ciaossu."

She froze and slowly turned behind to find Reborn with his usual smirk. 'What now?'

"…fn." Was his reply before Aria felt a pain in her guts.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Aria mumbled as she sat up on her bed. After Reborn had given her a kick in the guts, he <em>demanded<em> to know who she is so in order not to attract any attention, she told the infant to follow her home so she can explain which was where they currently are. "If Agatha or Ryo were to hear about this, they'll force me to do training all over again."

"I suggest you cough it out or else…"

"Heh, I shouldn't have underestimated the strongest Hitman of the Vongola Famiglia and possibly the world." Aria mused before straightening herself. "Fine, but first…how long have you known?"

"Since I first saw you this morning." Reborn replied. "I've checked your background but there's no such person as 'Fūun Aria'. Although I should complement on the person who made the profile, very realistic under those of untrained eyes."

Well, this shouldn't surprise her since she's been seen hanging around Tsuna and had been secretly helping him. I mean, we're talking about Reborn here!

"Alright… 'Fūun' is my alias. My real last name is Tarocco."

"Can you prove it?"

Aria nodded and reached for her card holder. She placed it in front of Reborn for him to observe. "As you should know, each and every members of the Tarocco Famiglia uses cards as a sort of weapon so we each carry a card holder that bears the family symbol." She said as she pointed to the gold symbol on the flap; a circular ring with a star over it and five more rings at the points. "If that's not convincing enough, then here." She then reached inside her shirt and took out her gold necklace that had the same symbol as the pendant. "This necklace is the proof of a Tarocco Famiglia member. I was told to hide it unless if it's vital for me to show it, which is now"

Reborn then looked over the necklace and holder before nodding, "they're definitely real."

"How would you know that I didn't steal these from the Famiglia?"

"Because if you did, the cards would have killed you. Seeing as you're still alive and the cards are still intact, it's the real deal."

"The cards would have killed me?" Aria asked incredulously.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Well, I was a recent addition to the Famiglia so I don't know what's what." Aria retorted. "It's not as if you know them." Even though she's curious about the cards. She heard from Aztec that the cards hold many different types of powers, in tune with its wielder. They're like summoning cards but they hold a much deeper secret which Aztec didn't tell.

"Fn. You're naïve. Who says I don't know them." A slight glint gleamed in his obsidian eyes.

Aria paled at that. Now she's afraid to hear it. But she gulped in her fear and asked, "what do you know about these cards?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm in Namimori

Chapter 7: The Storm in Namimori

* * *

><p>"Geez, now I pity Tsuna." Aria mumbled as she strolled her way to school. Yesterday's event wasn't that much eventful; after Reborn told her everything about the cards she wielded, she questioned herself about the sanity of the Tarocco Famiglia. From there, she then explained her mission to him so he let her be while the infant Hitman decided to let her in a few things like the Dying Will Bullet and some other mafia-related stuff.<p>

He even asked her to join Tsuna's Famiglia. Of course she didn't answer right away; she did some thinking of her own.

"_So what's in it for me? I know I can watch out for Tsuna-san easily if I join his Famiglia but what other benefits besides that? Tsuna-san already had the support he needed so it makes no difference for me." Aria said._

"_You're benefitting more than you know, Aria."_

"_Huh? What does that mean?" the blonde asked with a raised brow._

"_Mah, for the time being, just watch."_

'"Just watch" he says. I should be lucky that I got two Spartan teachers instead of a devil infant for a teacher.' Aria thought as she paled at the possibility of her surviving Reborn's training…second to none.

* * *

><p>Aria couldn't help but smile as the teacher introduced their new student. The Hurricane Bomber, Gokudera Hayato. The white shirt of his school uniform was unbuttoned revealing a red shirt and the dog tag necklaces that he wore on a silver chain, giving him the bad boy look. Aria watched as the girls in her class swooned over the new boy who didn't care a damn about them. She inwardly gagged as the girls talked mushy about the new student. It made her wonder why girls were always portrayed as love-struck puppies in media.<p>

The Hurricane bomber strolled down the aisle in his bad boy posture before stopping in front of the brunette Vongola Decimo. Said brunette was startled as he swiveled around, wondering if it was _him _the silver-haired student was directing his attention to. When he realized that it was indeed himself the silver haired boy was staring at, he pointed at himself screaming a startled _'Me?' _in his head.

Aria's eyes widened a bit when Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk and chair over, startling the poor boy and the guys around him. She should have known that was coming but that part always managed to surprise her. Even more surprising is that the grumpy bomber would change from the assassin to Tsuna's self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"Gokudera-kun!" The teacher shouted. "Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!" He shouted the transfer student's name out again to try and get his attention as Gokudera glared at Tsuna before walking off.

Tsuna was pulling himself off the floor while the boy who sat next to him asked him if he knew Gokudera and the rest of her class stared after the new addition to their class; the boys with apprehension and the girls with admiration, completely ignoring the fact he had just knocked down a classmate of theirs.

Typical, if you ask me.

The most surprising response was from Yamamoto himself; much to Aria's surprise. His arm was upturned and supporting his head, a melancholy and thoughtful expression on his face. She swore that she saw a tint of jealousy in those brown orbs of his.

And let me tell you; jealousy and Yamamoto don't go together…at all.

'Must be a trick of the light.' She ensured herself as lesson started.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-san, you alright?" Aria asked after the bell rang, signaling it's break time. Tsuna flopped over his table top, probably exhausted from the nervousness the transfer student gave him.<p>

"I'm alright. But it feels like that new student had something against me." Tsuna replied with a reassuring smile.

"Either he had a grudge against you or he has the nature to throw his tantrum around at anybody." Aria said, glancing at the silver-haired boy who's glaring at the brunette. Tsuna felt the glare and shivered.

"Nee, Tsuna-san. I heard you're playing in the volleyball tournament today."

Tsuna jumped at that and tried to come up with a good excuse, "Y-Yeah, I-I heard some of the regulars couldn't play so they wanted me to fill in for them."

Aria knew the real reason on what happened to the players; a certain pizza delivery by an infant. She anime-sweatdropped at that before replying, "I see…well, good luck on your game. Just remember to hit the ball with your hands, not your head." Or your manhood… Yeesh, that must have hurt.

Tsuna slightly pouted as Aria laughed before noticing Yamamoto walking towards them with 3 more boys.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun." Aria greeted.

"Yo, Aria." The tall male greeted back while ruffling her hair. Sometimes, Aria had this feeling Yamamoto's treating her like a kid.

As Aria watched Tsuna chatted with Yamamoto and later on, with Kyoko and Hana, she slightly glanced at the walking dynamite who's still glaring at Tsuna.

'He's going to see that nobody messes with Tsuna while I'm around.'

* * *

><p>Aria was walking around the school, half trying to find Reborn while half idling around since the rest of the student body went to prepare for the tournament. She stopped by the window, looking out at the scenery.<p>

"Should I go? Or should I not?" Aria asked herself, debating whether to go to the tournament or not. "Tsuna had all the support he needed so it wouldn't make that much different if I'm there." she plopped her chin on her upturned palm as she looked at the scenery. It was then she smelt something and heard something boiling.

She blinked before turning towards the box that said 'fire hydrant' where the smell and sound were coming from and knocked on it. It opened up to reveal Reborn sitting in a lavish room, drinking coffee. She anime-sweatdropped as she wondered when did he decorated the inside of the fire hydrant.

"Ciaossu, Aria." Reborn said as he raised his cup of coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Tsuna-san?" she asked.

"I'm having my coffee break now, as you can see."

"Well, I supposed it's good to rest yourself when you're watching over someone but…shouldn't you be worried? I mean, to be honest, Tsuna-san's pretty useless without the Dying Will Bullet."

"If I did, there's no chance of Tsuna reviving, you know?"

Aria nodded sadly, remembering that part; if the person didn't have any regrets when getting hit by a Dying Will Bullet, it's the same as being shot dead by a real bullet…in other words, the person won't revive.

"Mah, if you're that worried, why don't you go see for yourself?" Reborn said as he left his hideout. Aria blinked at that but followed the mafia baby.

* * *

><p>Aria followed the infant to the gym and up onto the indoor balcony. It was a good thing everyone's so occupied with the game as she crouched down to the floor so she wouldn't get spotted. She watched as Tsuna keeps getting hit by volleyballs and kept missing the shots. She winced every time the ball made contact with him.<p>

She turned to Reborn as he prepared his scope-sniper, ready to shoot at Tsuna's legs when the time comes. She sighed before turning back to the game. She then noticed the other players, excluding Gokudera, had bandages on them. They must have trained very hard.

15 minutes later, the first set was finished and both teams went back to their benches for a drink. Class 1-A had lost 3 – 21. Aria wanted to cheer for Tsuna but thinking otherwise since he had so many supporters at his side now. Plus, Kyoko's there so what difference will it do?

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Reborn said as he aimed his sniper. Aria slightly jumped and turned to him. "You wouldn't know until you try." The blonde girl blinked before smiling. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Gambatte, Tsuna-san!"

Even though her cheer couldn't be heard over the loud cheers from the whole school, she saw how the brunette seems to have responded to her cheer so she tried again, "Don't give up hope, Tsuna-san! Remember, do it for Kyoko and the team!" it seems her cheers got through him as the whistle blown for the next set.

"Fn. It seems he finally understands." Reborn said as he pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard and the two bullets Reborn put into the sniper went straight for his legs. Tsuna stumbled back a bit, due to the shock on his legs. Tsuna must have thought something might happen but nothing did.

"Nee, Reborn, what bullet did you shoot?" Aria asked, even though she knew what it was.

When the whistle blow again, Tsuna went to block the ball and jumped until he went 7 feet into the air.

"Uso!" Aria fake-exclaimed.

"The Dying Will Bullet is one of the special bullets of the Vongola family. The bullet I just hit Tsuna with is the Jump Bullet." Reborn explained as he showed her two blue bullets similar to the red Dying Will Bullet.

"S-Sugoi…" Aria said as the opponent spiked the ball which slammed itself onto Tsuna's… (Ahem) manhood and scored Tsuna's team a point. "And I told him to hit with his hands…" Aria mumbled as she anime-sweatdropped.

And so, with Tsuna and his now signature volley ball move, class 1-A won the game. Aria clapped her congratulations to Tsuna before standing up from the floor.

"Are you going to congratulate Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"…no, I think Kyoko's enough for him." Aria said before walking away. But she didn't notice the small smirk on the infant's face

* * *

><p>Being congratulated by his classmates and almost everyone present made Tsuna very happy since he accomplished something he would normally run away. Not only that but Kyoko even congratulated him as well. He was happy and proud but somewhere inside, he felt that something's missing since the beginning of the game.<p>

A certain blonde classmate of his was nowhere to be found. He was sure she would see his match after her encouraging words she gave him this morning and was hoping she would cheer him on. Maybe that's why he didn't try hard when playing in the first half of the game, he wasn't sure. Sure, Kyoko's there to cheer him on but it didn't feel as encouraging as the blonde's words of encouragement.

Ever since she stood up for him on the first day of school, he almost felt like he could do anything with her words and she became his very first friend…at least, that's what he thought. The blonde is almost like a big sister to him, despite being on the same age. But as he asked her for help in studies, he grew closer with her more than with Kyoko. There was even the time when she came to class with bandages on her, he panicked and fussed over her injuries but the blonde just laughed and assured she's alright. Deep inside, he knew the blonde was somewhat similar to him. He just had that kind of feeling.

So imagine his surprise when he thought he heard the blonde's voice cheering him on.

"Gambatte, Tsuna-san!"

He looked around the room but couldn't find her.

"Don't give up hope, Tsuna-san! Remember, do it for Kyoko and the team!"

Tsuna sighed in relief, knowing the blonde's watching his match from somewhere and that gave him the determination to win.

As he thanked his schoolmates and team, he incidentally caught a flash of yellow and looked up to find the blonde girl walking away with her back turned towards him.

'Aria-san?' Tsuna thought, confused. He then looked a little down to find Reborn looking at the blonde. Does Reborn know Aria? Or is it the other way around? Why is she up at the indoor balcony?

That's what he's about to find out as he went after the blonde.

* * *

><p>Aria was walking back to the school building when an explosion was heard. It literally screamed the battle for the rightful Vongola Decimo candidate between Tsuna and Gokudera had begun so she made her way there.<p>

When she turned the corner, she saw Tsuna running away from the Human Bomb screaming as he did so. Reborn noticed Aria, flashed a smirk to her and then turned back to the scene of his pupil dodging dynamite while panicking.

Tsuna was backed against the school watching in rising horror as Gokudera prepared to throw more dynamite at him while Aria tried her best to keep herself unnoticed by the two as she made her way towards Reborn.

"Shouldn't you be helping Tsuna?" Aria whispered to Reborn.

All she got was a reply, which spelled 'trouble' for her.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

The next thing was, she felt a pain on her back and she stumbled forward into the battlefield. "Itta!" she exclaimed as she face-planted on the ground.

"A-Aria-san?"

Said blonde looked up to find Tsuna turning to her with a surprised expression. 'Curse you, Reborn!'

"This is the end of the Tenth." Gokudera growled underneath his breath. "Disappear!" He shouted, flinging the explosives he was holding in his hand at Tsuna.

In desperation, Tsuna flung himself onto the ground to meet the dynamite and tried to extinguish the lit flames with his bare hands only to yelp and jump back when the pain told him that hadn't been a good idea.

Aria then had this feeling something's missing. But now's not the time to think about that as she's now completely surrounded by dynamites!

"Hiiiiii!" she exclaimed.

There was a loud bang as Reborn shot the Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna and Aria watched as the boy in question was sent flying backwards, his body hitting the pavement with his eyes wide open staring at her in shock.

"REBORN!" He shouted, bursting out of his clothes. "Extinguishing fires with my dying will!"

He then wasted no time extinguishing the flames of dynamite right before they blew up in their faces. Gokudera then decided to triple the amount of bombs he threw and accidentally dropped one by his feet, causing him to drop the rest but Tsuna helped extinguish the out before they blow the Human Bomb into pieces.

Aria sighed in relief after the last dynamite was extinguished. "Yokatta…"

"I did not realize it!" Gokudera said as he went down to his knees, bowing his head to him.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked confused.

"You are the one fit to become the boss." Gokudera looked up. "Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Reborn said, walking in between the two of them.

"Rule?" Tsuna was beginning to look more and more confused.

Gokudera then explained that he had never desired becoming the Tenth Vongola boss in the first place, stating that he just wanted to see if Tsuna was capable of being the next head of the family.

And apparently, Tsuna had exceeded his expectations and beyond.

"Wait! That's troubling!" Tsuna exclaimed, placing his hands in front of him as he tried to deter the transfer student. "Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"Absolutely not." Gokudera said, his voice taking on that bad boy tone again his eyes flashing as he glared at Tsuna, scaring him in the process.

Aria sighed in exasperation before she heard a soft sound. "What's that…sound? Geh!" she turned to the side to find 10 more dynamites behind Gokudera, still lit and ready to blow off at any time. 'What the-?' she then turned to her classmates and the infant, finding they didn't notice anything so she had to take matter into her own hands.

"Gokudera-san, Tsuna-san! Duck and cover!" Aria shouted as she reached for her card holder.

"A-Aria-san?" Tsuna finally noticed her.

The blonde then took out a card that is blue and had a picture of a mermaid holding onto a jug. Holding the card with her index and middle finger, she traced the shape of a star in mid-air before making a circle on the outside.

"Shōkan, Aquarius!" she threw the card towards the magic circle. As the card went through the circle, it glowed and in its place is the same mermaid as on the picture. "Ike, Aquarius! Mizu Danmaku!"

The mermaid then fired out small bullets of water at the dynamites, successfully putting out the fire before she disappeared.

Aria sighed in relief before running towards her two classmates, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Thank goodness." Aria said before he noticed the bewildered expression on the Italian's face. "…What?"

"Are you part of the Tarocco Famiglia?" he asked.

'So he heard. It's no wonder; Tsuki did say we're one of the most influential families.' "Yes, I am." Aria replied before showing him the necklace. "I think this is self-explanatory."

"Eh? Eh?" Tsuna looked back and forth between his classmates. "Gokudera-kun, what's wrong? What's the Tarocco Famiglia?"

"The Tarocco Famiglia is a close friend and ally of the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn explained. "Not only that but they're also the most unique Famiglia as you have seen just now. Members of the Famiglia can use powers unique to each of the them but they use the same primary weapon." He turned to Aria and showed them the card holder strapped around her waist. "These cards are no ordinary cards; each card is like a living entity and it enables the user to summon these entities. But it has been long recorded that **only** the Tarocco Famiglia can use them."

"According to Reborn, there had been cases where people were…found in a long-lived coma after trying to use the cards." Aria further explained while avoiding saying 'killed'.

"Hiiiie!" he squealed. "S-So Aria-san…is part of the mafia?"

The blonde could hear the hurt in his tone and she instantly felt guilty but she nodded anyways. "But don't worry. I'm not here to do harm to you. It's my mission to support you as the future Vongola Decimo."

"And it's a good sign as well, Juudaime! The Tarocco has this insight on the world and there have been records of the greatest bosses having the Tarocco as their subordinates and as a sign of their greatness." Gokudera broke into a grin.

"Good Job, Tsuna." The mentioned boy snapped out of his panicking and turned to his tutor. "It's because of your strength that not only Gokudera became your subordinate but also of the Tarocco as well." Out of nowhere, Reborn pulled out a black notebook that he starts writing in. "You've passed for today. And you didn't even need the dying will bullet."

"Yokatta ne, Tsuna-san." Aria said with a smile. "Reborn complimented you, and that's saying something."

"Stay away from the Juudaime!" Gokudera then stepped in between them.

It was then a loud obnoxious voice cut in. They all directed their gazes to the side to see three delinquent third years who were no doubt supposed to be in high school by now staring at them with sneers plastered on their faces.

"Huh, what's up with him?" One of them said, looking at Tsuna.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!" another smirked.

Aria anime-sweatdropped as she glanced over at Gokudera who was already walking towards them and throwing his dynamites everywhere. She could laugh at this but the nagging feeling came back to her in full blast until she realized something.

In the anime, Yamamoto was to walk in before Gokudera throw another set of dynamites, asking what's wrong before picking up a _still lit_ dynamite. So where is the baseball fanatic?


	8. Chapter 8: Trip down memory lane

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG update! I was busy with school and projects to write the chapter. That, and I have a major Writer's Block! But now, I've been revived from the dead (even though I'm not dead really...) So I hope you enjoy the chapter. And since it's school holiday, I'll be able to write the next one... If my brain was even working or had entirely shut down from all the damn projects.**

**Oh, and to clear your confusion, this chapter is fast-forwarded to before the gang infiltrated Kokuyo Land (is that how you spell it?).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, except for my OCs and Aria of course.**

Chapter 8: Trip down memory lane

* * *

><p>Aria sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Many months had passed since she first stepped foot into Namimori and many events had taken placed but there were a few that still implanted themselves into her memory bank, no matter how hard she tried to forget like when Yamamoto tried to jumped off the building.<p>

_The school body who had gathered outside of the school started screaming when Yamamoto placed one foot out of the ledge and gravity did its job of pulling the rest of it down when Aria, who seem to magically appear right out of nowhere, quickly grabbed onto his uninjured arm._

_"Aria!" the baseball fanatic exclaimed, surprised and shocked at the girl's sudden appearance. Said girl didn't answer but using little to no effort to pull the tall teen back up to the roof. Though she used too much of her strength, causing them both to fall hard on the concrete ground. But thanks to Angel Aria who had broke their fall, they didn't sustain any damage. Aria didn't want to further injure his already broken arm._

_Even though this was supposed to be Tsuna's job, she couldn't take seeing a friend of hers dying when she could of save them. Speak of the devil, here he comes. Though, she didn't care as her right arm was reeled way back and..._

_SLAP!_

_Tsuna's eyes widened into the sizes of dinner plates, "Aria-san!"_

_Yamamoto was shocked as he touched his reddened left cheek before turning to the standing blonde in front of him._

_"Kono baka! What were you thinking? Are you going to end your life just because of a broken arm!" She shouted loudly that the students below could hear her, even though the loud slap was enough to get their attention. "You can play again once it's healed! It's not like it's the end of the world where you can't play forever!"_

_Aria felt the anger blubbling in her as she continued her rant. She couldn't bear to see her friend wanting to end his life just because he couldn't play baseball. She didn't want him to end up what she was about to be in her previous life. Yes, back then, she had wanted to commit suicide so she could finally be free from her misery but changed her mind when she thought back on how would her brother, the only caring person in her whole world, will feel if she's gone. He'll be griefing for life._

_When she first read the manga about this exact event, she had thought to herself, 'I would have regretted that.'_

_That's why she didn't want Yamamoto or any of her friends to try something they would regret later on._

_"Aria-san!" Tsuna was about to say something when he saw tears streaming down her eyes._

_"Are you going to fill your dad with grief if you die! Are you willing to take away the pride and joy of his life!"_

_After saying what it's needed to be said, Aria wiped away the tears from her eyes and turned away so she can calm down as Tsuna gave his own reason why he shouldn't end his life. She know what he would say so she tuned everything out while counting down from ten to clear her mind._

_That was the first time in both her previous and present life that she got angry and the first time in both that she cried. She thought that there's no reason for her to be angry or sad since her emotions had been killed in her previous life but ever since she came to this world, she started to feel emotions; happiness, laughter, surprised, shocked, scared, and even annoyance._

_Angel Aria was beside her, stroking her hair to soothe her sadness and anger while softly saying soothing words to her._

_"Arigato, Aria, Tsuna." Yamamoto thanked. "You're both right... I wasn't thinking straight. I would have regretted and have dad worried." Aria turned to him as he stood up from the ground and placed his hands behind his head. "Anyways, I've learnt my lesson!" he said with his usual goofy smile._

_Aria sighed but smiled, "Same old Yamamoto-kun." Angel Aria giggled at that, though nobody could hear her except for Aria._

Aria smiled at that memory. Since then, the group gained a new family member (Though Yamamoto thought of it as a game) while Gokudera gained a 'new rival'. It sure was hectic that day but it ended with a happy ending.

"Seriously, with the plot going left and right, I don't even know if I'm in the anime world or the Manga one..." she mumbled when her handphone rang. "Who could that be?"

"...A message. It's from Kyoko-chan." Angel Aria said after taking a glance at the ID. Aria picked it up and flipped it open.

**To: Fūun Aria**

**Want to hang out at the Shopping District?**

"Hmm... since I have nothing to do..."

**RE: Sasagawa Kyoko**

**Sure! I'll meet you there.**

* * *

><p>Aria and Kyoko did a few window shopping before stopping at a nearby sweets store. After ordering a few cakes and ice-cream, they started chatting.<p>

"Sou ye ba, Onii-chan still insists on you joining the boxing club." Kyoko reminded.

"He's still going on about that? Geez, he doesn't give up, huh?" the school idol giggled as Aria remembered that day perfectly.

_Aria dodged another punch aimed at her before reeling in her own, downing another Karate member._

_The brawl started when the Karate members wanted to make Kyoko their manager but of course being a protective brother, Ryohei refused and starts a fight with the Karate captain until Reborn came in and forced Tsuna to fight the captain while the rest of them fought with his members. Already, almost half of his members were downed and out, thanks to Bianchi's poison cooking._

_Aria had managed to hold most of her strength back or she might ended up breaking their bones or the walls, and that's something she wanted to avoid._

_In a matter of minutes, the floor was covered with the defeated members of the karate club as the team stood over them victorious._

_"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna climbed over the boxing ring ropes to chase over the junior high karate club captain after he had rudely grabbed Kyoko by the arm and tried to make a break for it._

_"Tsuna-kun!" She shouted over her shoulder._

_It was over within seconds._

_"I won't let you get in the way!" The Namimori Middle Karate captain declared as he charged at Tsuna after roughly pushing Kyoko to the side (but was caught by Aria) with his boxing glove fist raised to send the boy flying._

_"Counter it, Tsuna." Reborn said in his squeaky little voice as his pupil just stood there with his eyes clenched shut, waiting for the inevitable pain._

_To almost everyone's surprise (with the exception of Reborn, Gokudera and Aria), the boy not only launched his own punch but was able to avoid the one that his opponent had thrown at him by a hair's breadth away._

_"He did it!" Gokudera said, his voice still strained from not only his sister being in the room but also because he decided to take on several people while he was still recovering. "As expected from the Tenth!"_

_"Are you sure you're alright?" Aria asked, noticing his strain and pale skin._

_"Oh, that's right." the Hurricane Bomber then fainted after a prolong period of looking at his sister. _

_'I'm surprised he can survive that long.' Aria thought._

_"Aria-chan!" She turned her head to see Ryohei grinning at her. "I've heard you're strong and your fighting style today was extreme! Join the boxing club! You'll be first girl to be on the boxing team if you do!"_

_Oh boy._

"I kept saying 'no' to him but he's persistent." Aria said as they browsed through the differen tops in a clothes shop.

"That's Onii-chan for you. He can be pretty stubborn."

"'Extremely stubborn' should be the correct word." Angel Aria said which Aria softly giggled at.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Kyoko, Aria and Angel Aria slowly made their way home when Lambo... or Ten Years Later Lambo turned a corner and saw the blonde. Aria dreaded something and prepared herself, and indeed it came as the teen Lambo suddenly started to tear up and lunged at her.<p>

"Here we go again." Angel Aria said as she nervously smiled and sweatdropped.

"Aria-nee!"

Aria stood her ground so she wouldn't fall down like the first time she met the cow-printed wearing teen.

_Aria was walking to the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner when she heard crying. She turned to the side to find a young baby cow? Oh no, wait. It's Lambo!_

_"Ano, are you alright?" Aria asked, worried about the litttle hitman. She wanted to call his name but decided against it since she doesn't know him...yet. She jumped back a bit as he starts to take out a purple-colored bazooka out of his afro hair. "The Ten Year Bazooka!"_

_Lambo leaped into the barrel and, before she could stop him, pulled the trigger. A large pink smoke appeared and Aria had to shield her eyes. As the smoke cloud starts to disperse, Aria looked up to find the teen Lambo._

_"Yare, yare. Looks like I was sent here again." Teen Lambo looked around his surroundings before his attention fell upon Aria, eyes widening in shock and surprise._

_"Eto, konnichiwa..." she waved before flinching when tears starts to well up in his eyes. "A-Are you alright-"_

_She didn't get to finish when the teen launched himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly across her waist and then started bawling into her shirt. __"Whoa!" Aria exclaimed as the force caused her to fall backwards down to her bottom. She then looked down at the bawling teen before petting his curly hair. The teen was spouting out things she couldn't understand as he bawled. The only thing audible to her was "long-term" and "misses you"._

_Either it means that her future self was on a long-term mission and he misses her so much or something else she didn't want to imagine._

_Aria continued to pat his head until he calmed down. Teen Lambo reluctantly pulled away before wiping his tears away._

_"Are you alright?" she asked, ignoring the huge wet stain on her shirt. When he nodded, she stood up and offered her hand to him which he gladly took._

_"As kind as ever, Aria-nee."_

_"Um, do I know you? You seem to know me but I never met you." Aria said, even though she was inwardly kicking herself. She never liked to make children cry, especially this one. But in order not to alter the future or distort the world, she'll have to feign ignorance even if it kills her._

_Future Lambo blinked in confusion but realization came to him, "I think I get it now. You must have not met the young me yet when I first came to Japan." He paused. "I- I'm from the future. Ten years to be exact; my younger self must have used the Bovino Ten Year Bazooka."_

_"I see. So what's your name?"_

_"Lambo. Lambo Bovino." he greeted._

_"Well, you already know my name but it's rude to not introduce themselves properly." she said. "Fūun Aria."_

_The teen chuckled, "Always with the manners and the politeness, Aria-nee." he then stared at the young blonde with such nostalgia, __"Everyone missed you, Aria-nee."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_Before he could answer, he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke._

_Closing her eyes, Aria coughed and waited for the smoke to dissipate. When she opened her eyes again after making sure it was safe, Teen Lambo was gone._

_And in her lap, dressed up in a black and white cow print suit, was the five year old Lambo who was eating ice cream._

_"Bwa ha ha ha! The great Lambo has returned!" He declared loudly._

_Aria sighed before smiling at the young Bovino as she grasped him around the waist._

_"Hello, Lambo. I'm Fūun Aria, it's nice to meet you."_

Ever since then, Aria would prepare herself whenever young Lambo was around but she had fun playing with the rambuntious boy while trying to save him in different occasions.

Aria sighed as she carried the young Bovino back to Tsuna's home, Teen Lambo had long went home as he spent the remaining minutes bawling his eyes out again.

'That reminds me... he still haven't answer my question. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until I meet him again. Or wait until the Ten Years Later Arc.'

* * *

><p>After dropping Lambo at Tsuna's house, aria went back home and rest herself from the day's event and from her trip down memory lane. Time sure flies quickly and before she knows it, it had been almost a year since her first step in Namimori. Lots of trouble and chaos happened but it ended well for most parts.<p>

'Now the only thing that bothers me is the Kokuyo Land Arc. So far, there's no sign of Namimori students being beaten half to death. But somehow, I feel I'm missing something... something important.'

As she tried to crack her brain, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"

She climbed down the stairs and walked towards the door as the bell rings became desperate. "Just a minute!"

As she opened the door, there stood a boy with light brown hair wearing a dark blue jacket accompanied by a white black striped scarf.

Aria couldn't believe her eyes as she inwardly kicked herself for forgetting one of the important characters for said arc.

Ranking Fuuta.


	9. Important!

**Author's Announcement!**

**Hello to all who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story but I have bad news for you!**

**From now on, 反射虹 Hanshakō will be discontinued as I don't like it and I had wrote a revamped version of it called "Katekyō Hitman Reborn: True Hope" but I'll still put this story up as I don't have the heart to delete it since it has been with me the longest. So if you want, you can read the revamped version of it which is different from this one.**

**Again, thank you all for your support!**


End file.
